We'll Always Have Baltimore
"We'll Always Have Baltimore"' '''is the fifth episode of the fourth season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the forty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 17, 2016. It was written by Jordan Harrison and directed by Tricia Brock. Synopsis Company policies lead to a shortage of critical supplies and an eventful trip to a prison convention. Piscatella starts a new anti-gang initiative. Plot Present The prison runs out of pads due to the increased number of inmates. A black market for sanitary supplies forms as a result. A single tampon goes for $25 or whatever is available to trade. In the bathroom, it is revealed Alison Abdullah has a secret phone which she uses to communicate with her child. Caputo and Linda go to a corrections facility convention, CorrectiCon. The convention offers new products for prisons. On the way there, Linda boasts tales of the types of commercialized products she receives for free as part of her job role, indicating a complete emotional disconnect with the prison she helps manage. During her own panel the next day, Danny Pearson, who is seated in the audience, launches into a protest, yelling out injustices Litchfield is committing. He is escorted out by security but Caputo tries reasoning with him. When a security guard puts hands on him, Caputo slams him to the ground and is arrested along with Danny. In custody, Danny warns Caputo about Linda, saying she's the devil and to "watch out" for her. Linda frees both of them, then she and Caputo have sex. Taystee flips through a magazine in her office and finds paparazzi photos of Judy King in the prison garden, taken by the drone seen in previous episodes. Maritza Ramos is driving the COs back to their cabins and one makes particularly sexist comments about her. She claps back with her own insults. Soso tries to help Aleida with her GED exam revision but what is so easy to Soso is beyond Aleida, particularly as Soso does a poor job of explaining trigonometry. Aleida is concerned she won't be able to secure a job outside without the qualification. In the bathroom, Suzanne Warren and Lorna "Morello" Muccio discover someone is defecating in the showers. They vow to fish out the perpetrator together. Maria can’t figure out how to efficiently get her products out, and is intrigued as to how Piper manages her business so secretly. Maritza offers to help by smuggling the panties out in the prison van. They are to be collected by Maria's brother, Alonso, but the pick-up is very nearly busted by the guards staying in the newly renovated accommodation discovered by Suzanne and Maureen in the aftermath of the fence escape. Maritza manages to smooth it over, but one guard, Humphrey, is not as easily placated as the others, and tells her (in Spanish) that she's smarter than she looks. Piper, in an attempt to stop Maria from running her own secret business, dobs Maria in to Piscatella, alerting him to the "gang" Maria is forming. He says he will stop them. Piper tries to flirt but Piscatella tells her he is gay and "he will never find her adorable". He later tells her her info checked out and suggests she put together a "neighborhood watch" style group to flush out any gang activity in the prison. She obliges. However, during the meeting, the white inmates misinterpret the group formation as a whites vs other races rally cry, and the particularly racist inmates start a "white lives matter" chant. Piper is horrified but doesn't know how to stop them, and so she, Lorna, and Gina can only watch on, whilst Hapakuka, Piper's paid Hawaiian bodyguard, bails in horror. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Maritza Ramos Maritza works in a nightclub as a bartender. In order to score extra money, she fills an empty vodka bottle with water, "accidentally" smashes it whilst delivering it to a table full of men, then guilt-trips them into paying for another bottle, saying that the money will be taken from her paycheck. A customer catches onto her tricks and offers her a place within his team of con artists. They take her to an expensive car dealership, where she is to pose as an attendant to potential customers, take a customer's ID inside to book the car for a test drive pretending to be the customer's wife, then run off with the car once she has dropped off the customer after the drive. Her mission almost works until another employee comes along for the test drive, leaving Maritza to desperately try to keep her cover hidden. She fails, panics, then feigns car sickness by the side of the road. When the customer and employee get out to help her, she runs back to the car and drives away. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present 04x05, Piper, White Power Group.png 04x05, Caputo, Linda.png 04x05, CO's, Maritza.png 04x05, Piscatella, Piper.jpg 04x05, Leanne, Angie.png 04x05, Aleida, Soso, Poussey.png 04x05, Danny.png 04x05, Crazy Eyes, Lorna.png 04x05, Maritza.jpg Flashbacks 04x05, Maritza flashback.png 04x05, Maritza flashback 2.png Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols '' (credit only)'' * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black '' (credit only)'' * Michael Harney as Sam Healy '' (credit only)'' * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett '' (credit only)'' * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz '' (credit only)'' * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello * Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov '' (credit only)'' * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause '' (credit only)'' Guest Starring * Alan Alansberg as Baxter Bayley * Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson * John Bolger as Teddy Spencer * Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson * Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso * Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores * Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos * Brad William Henke as Desi Piscatella * Julie Lake as Angie Rice * James McMenamin as Charlie Coates * Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Jolene Purdy as Stephanie Hapakuka * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz * Chris Sarandon as Kip Carnigan * Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy Co-Stars * Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio * Rosal Colón as Ouija * Daniella De Jesus as Zirconia * Olivia Luccardi as Jennifer Digori * Kaipo Schwab as Igme Dimaguiba * Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight * Lidiane Fernandes as Lea Guerrera * Kelly Karbacz as Kasey Sankey * Miriam Morales as Pidge * Mugga as Reema Pell * Amanda Stephen as Alison Abdullah * Dave Bachman as Anti-Cellphone Device Vendor * Harris Bloom as Laser Vendor * Erica Bradshaw as Diva Cup Vendor * Eddie Clark as Fence Vendor * Christopher Clawson as Prison Slop Server * Loren Christopher as Lucas * Michael Devine as Correcticon Security Guard #1 * Nick Dillenburg as CO Blake * Asia Kate Dillon as Brandy Epps * Arianda Fernandez as Michelle Carreras * Evan Hall as CO Stratman * Teri Hansen as Churchy Female Vendor * Tyrone Mitchell Henderson as Moderator * Mike Houston as CO Lee Dixon * David Lavine as Pierce * Addison LeMay as Correcticon Security Guard #2 * Abraham Makany as Bandar * Pedro Morillo Jr. as Alonso * Adam P. Murphy as Correcticon Attendee * Geoffrey Allen Murphy as Chazz * Jen Ponton as Correcticon Check-In Girl * James P. Rees as Russ LaRosse * Ariel Shafir as Tavi * Yelena Shmulenson as Rhea Boyle * Alexander Stine as Lance * Emily Traver as CO Artesian McCullough * Freia M. Titland as Shaving Inmate * Michael Torpey as CO Thomas Humphrey * Nyseli Vega as Drunk Girl in Nightclub * Rezeta Veliu as Bottle Girl in Nightclub Trivia * First appearance of Brandy Epps * First appearance of B. Stratman * First appearance of Ryder Blake Music * John Kander & Cabaret Cast - Tomorrow Belongs To Me Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Maritza's Flashback